Denise Wilson
Hey guys! I'm Denise Wilson. ♥ I joined Hollywood Arts last year and I really love it here. Check out my slap profile here. ;] Appearance Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Red Trademark: My hair Personality My personality...I love helping people and being nice to others. When I'm with my friends, I can be either really outgoing or really deep. I'm really shy around others - especially the populars. :P I try being nice to everyone, because everyone deserves respect. ♥ I also am really big about school. I'm what you call "a nerd". ;] I hate getting bad grades; I even cry when getting an A-! Just ask my sister...or Alex. They know. ;] Family ♥ 'Kaitlynn M. Wilson ' Mother...She's amazing. She's very beautiful. She has natural curls and sweet blue eyes. People say I'm exactly like her; excluding the looks. She was a very bright young woman in high school. She later on graduated with a Major in Social Studies and went on to work in the field of Archaeology. She met my father in college. My mother used to be an archaeologist, but quit her job when she was preggo with my sister, Jasmine. She now works at a historical musuem. She also is a part time author and has published 2 books. 'Robert R. Wilson ' Father. ♥ Robert's my dad and he has blonde hair and brown eyes. He was smart in certain subjects, but not really a nerd. He went to the Technology Center at his school and went on to work in machinary. After he graduated high school, he decided to go on to college and work more in machinary. He graduated and then started dating my mom when she went to college. He works in a Machine Shop right now and doesn't plan on changing his career anytime soon - which is fine since he does bring in a good amount of money. 'Jordan Wilson ' Jordan is soooo amazing. He's 20 years old and is currently at UCLA College. He has brown hair and is pretty tall. He's a really sensitive and sweet guy. He's helped me with a lot of issues I've had, and we've really bonded over that. Jasmine and him are constantly fighting though. I'm always the messenger in thier arguements. It gets tiring, but I still love him. ♥ 'Jasmine Wilson ' Ahhh! Jasmine! ♥ I love her. One of my favorite siblings! :D She's older than me, but only by a year. We're super close. Like...I don't think any sisters are as close as we are. ;] We do literally everything together. We've only been in one fight in our whole lives...which was over something really stupid; a toy. Anyways, you gotta love Jasmine. 'Sophia L. Wilson ' Aaaah, little Sophia. I like calling her Sophie. She has my father's hair and my mother's eyes. She's the complete girly girl. Poor dad has to always take her shopping because Jasmine and I refuse...as much as I love her. 'Micah' As much as I love ya, Jasmine, you have poor taste in cats. Micah doesn't like me...I don't know why. I've learned to stay away from the cat and to lock your door when you sleep. Friends ♥ 'Tori Vega - '''I love Tori so much! She's the nicest thing! She has a really bubbly and fun personality. It's fun being besties with the it girl, too. ;] She's probably going to kill me for saying that because she hates being called that. But at least she doesn't act like one. ;] '''Andre Harris -' Andre is super nice. I came into Hollywood Arts because of my singing, right? Well, Andre taught me even more singing skills, and I've imrpoved greatly, thanks to him. I'm seriously lucky to have him. 'Robbie Shapiro - '''Robbie! ;] Robbie is my best guy friend at Hollywood Arts, along with Beck. He's such a cutie pie! He's super sweet. We both are a bit insecure and shy, so we can really bond over that. Love ya, Robbie! ;] '''Jade West -' Jade. OMG. She's my best friend here at Hollywood Arts...well one of them. ;] We both have that dark side to us, although my dark side is a little hidden. haha. Our personalities blend perfectly. We like all the same things and crush on the same types of guys...and I just love her! :D 'Beck Oliver -' The other half of my best guy friend! :D Beck is such a sweetheart. Obviously, he's dated a lot of girls, so he's given me advice on how boys think and all that. He's amazing. Although because I love Jade so much, he's all yours, Jade. Besides, I have Alex. He's amazing...♥ 'Cat Valentine - '''Cat is super adorable. We're pretty close friends. She never fails to make me laugh with her randomness. She would never do anything to hurt me...except when she gives me her brother's holiday meat. We're not all immune to his cooking. ;] lol. '''Trina Vega -' Trina is really cool. We aren't the best of friends, but she's quite nice to me, actually. She's actually given me some advice on how to get over my stage fright. :D I need that advice desperately. ;] More Friends! ♥ Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap